


This Game We Play

by AceOnIce



Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Author Magnus Bane, College Student Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly porn, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Soldier Alec Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood, Topping from the Bottom, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, a little plot, in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: " "I thought we could add a new component to this game we play."Even with the distance between them, Magnus could see the way Alec had begun to fidget, refusing to look up. "What game? I don't know what you're talking about.""Alexander. It's alright. I've enjoyed it."There was a long sigh over the phone. "You knew?""You were rather obvious darling." "***Or: Magnus likes walking around his apartment naked. The new neighbor in the apartment across from his likes it even more. Magnus experiments with his own exhibitionism kink.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Author Magnus / Soldier Alec AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596298
Comments: 37
Kudos: 472





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Get Off](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548851) by Halestorm. 



> I started classes on Monday, but really who needs to analyze Shakespeare when they can write porn?  
> This is my first time writing smut so I hope it's okay. It gets real fluffy in the second chapter.  
> I'd recommend listening to Halestorm's "I Get Off" (WITH EARPHONES OR ALONE) while reading this because it was the inspiration and is very obviously full of innuendo. 
> 
> More warnings, related to the tags, in the end notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " "I thought we could add a new component to this game we play."
> 
> Even with the distance between them, Magnus could see the way Alec had begun to fidget, refusing to look up. "What game? I don't know what you're talking about."
> 
> "Alexander. It's alright. I've enjoyed it."
> 
> There was a long sigh over the phone. "You knew?"
> 
> "You were rather obvious darling." "
> 
> ***
> 
> Or: Magnus likes walking around his apartment naked. The new neighbor in the apartment across from his likes it even more. Magnus experiments with his own exhibitionism kink.

Magnus was used to walking around his apartment naked. There was only one other apartment, directly across from his, that could see in and it had been vacant for several months. He'd quickly developed the habit of going through his morning tasks undressed. Why go through the effort of putting on clothes before drinking coffee if it could be avoided?

The first time Magnus realized someone had moved into the apartment across from his he was in his kitchen, standing at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal naked. A flash of movement caught his eye and he'd glanced up, only to find a man staring at him from the other apartment. Magnus lifted a hand to wave, but the man ducked his head and vanished into another room. Magnus lowered his hand and went back to his cereal, considering that maybe he should go back to wearing clothes in his apartment- or at least close the blinds. 

The effort lasted less than a week. Magnus really wasn't trying to traumatize his new neighbor(s), but yoga was so much better when it wasn't restricted by clothing. It was early, just past six a.m., and the sun was barely over the horizon. Magnus had expected everyone to be asleep. He was halfway through his yoga session, having just folded backwards into [kapotasana](https://www.google.com/search?q=Kapotasana&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgFmJQ4tLP1TewLDMuNi7X4vEu8CmPzE9PDMgvTn3EGMct8PLHPWGp0ElrTl5j9OdCkVayNtLfdWnaOTZNwSkllU95TYIdpBiUJAS95v2_H_4zyEGCVYFBg8GQAQw4HbSYOBia9q04xMbCwSjAYMWkwcSziJXLO7EgvySxODEvEQDlWj1_jAAAAA&sxsrf=ACYBGNSRCG-MdM_emcmrtSibfXvF5JQLCw:1578448147333&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjLxfjI8fLmAhVQd6wKHcW5Cj8Q_AUoAXoECA0QAw&biw=1371&bih=692), when he realized he was being watched. The same man from several days before was standing in his kitchen, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and holding a mug in his hands. And he was staring quite obviously. Perhaps having a neighbor wasn't such a bad thing, especially considering how attractive the man was.

Magnus moved from kapotasana to stand before bending in half to touch his toes, hiding his smirk and putting his ass on full display. When he peaked through the space between his legs, he was pleased to find the man across the hall had put down his mug and put a hand down the front of his sweatpants. Magnus continued through a series of complicated yoga that showcased his strength and flexibility, pretending to be oblivious to the hot man who was very clearly getting himself off. With every peak, Magnus felt himself growing more aroused until he had to carefully position his poses so the man wouldn't notice. Wouldn't want to give up the charade, or scare the man away, after all. 

When Magnus moved out of [halasana](https://www.google.com/search?q=Halasana&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgFmJQ4tTP1TdIMYhPL9Ti8S7wKY_MT08MyC9OfcQYxy3w8sc9YanQSWtOXmP050KRVrI20t91ado5Nk3BKSWVT3lNgh2kGJQkBL3m_b8f_jPIQYJVgUGDwZABDDgdtJg4GJr2rTjExsLBKMBgxaTBxLOIlcMjMSexODEvEQDGdmsyiQAAAA&sxsrf=ACYBGNTtSk6TnFogSkcGqjC1qnpE3fKRqg:1578448427020&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiDpqfO8vLmAhUYLs0KHWSEDcsQ_AUoAXoECA4QAw&biw=1371&bih=692), his legs stretched over his head, arms back behind him, he came up just in time to see the man shake apart, bending forward. Magnus fell into a backbend. Up-side-down he watched the man flush red and hurry from the room, pulling out his hand which Magnus could only imagine was sticky and warm. Only seconds after the man had escaped to a different room, Magnus gave up his yoga to stroke himself until he was cumming to the image of observant eyes and dark hair. 

After that, Magnus found himself putting on shows for his neighbor more and more often, getting himself just as riled up. He wasn't sure if the man across the hall was actually oblivious to how much Magnus was enjoying their little game or if he was pretending for the sake of the ruse. Either way, Magnus wasn't going to complain. 

About three weeks since their first _interaction_ Magnus ran into the man in the apartment lobby, meeting him for the first time. Sadly, it meant both of them had to be, and remain dressed. It was a public place after all.

Magnus caught sight of the man instantly, already at the mailboxes, bickering with a girl about a foot shorter than him, though she shared his same dark hair. Magnus hoped they were related and not dating. While he couldn't consider what he and the man had been doing as cheating, the idea that he might have a significant other put a sour taste in Magnus' mouth. 

Magnus cleared his throat as he approached, gaining both of their attention. The man's face brightened, turning a slightly alarming shade of red. But, damn if he didn't have the prettiest blue eyes. "Apartment 231?"

"W-what?" 

"Your mailbox," Magnus gestured, a slight smirk on his face. The box with the number 231 displayed on the front in large numbers was still open. "You've just moved into apartment 231, correct?"

"Oh, yeah." The man was fidgeting quite a lot with his jacket sleeves.

"I live in 631, right across from you. It's nice to finally meet you." Magnus held out his hand, watching the man's emotions flicker across his face as clearly as if he were thinking out loud. He was definitely trying to figure out if Magnus knew about his voyeuristic tendencies. 

"I'm Isabelle," the girl reached out and shook his hand. "I share the apartment with my brother." Siblings then. Perfect. That meant the man might be single- and he was definitely interested. 

"Magnus Bane," he introduced himself, moving to hold out his hand to the man more deliberately. As soon as he took it, Magnus added, "And what's your name, pretty boy?" Magnus delighted in watching the man's face turn bright red again. Isabelle grinned at the comment- or maybe at her brother's response.

The man dropped his hand, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Alexander Lightwood. Sorry, Alec."

"Nice to have a name to go with the face," Magnus commented.

"Excuse me?" 

"I've seen you around before, Alexander." Magnus left it vague, letting the man stew in his uncertainties. It was too fun to resist. 

Isabelle closed their mailbox. "Alec, come on, I don't want to be late to meet Simon."

"Right." Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus, opened his mouth as if to speak and closed it again. He finished lamely, "See you around."

"I sure hope so," Magnus said it just loud enough for Alec to hear even as he and his sister left the lobby.

Grinning, Magnus turned back to the mailboxes to retrieve his own mail.

***

Rather than wait around for Alec to catch him in the nude again, Magnus took fate into his own hands. He scribbled his name and phone number onto a sheet of paper, tucked it into an envelope, wrote 'Alexander' on the front- lest Isabelle find it first- and slid it under Alec's door.

Less than an hour later, Magnus' phone lit up with an unknown caller ID. He was in the kitchen, about to start dinner, wearing only a silk robe. He wanted to be a bit more careful after realizing Alec wasn't the only one living across from him. He wondered how he'd never noticed Isabelle in the apartment before.

Magnus moved closer to the window, the sun only beginning to set and leaving more than enough light for Magnus to see Alec standing in front of his own window, phone raised to his ear, eyes on Magnus. 

Magnus swiped the answer option on his phone and lifted it to his ear. "Magnus Bane."

"I- uh, you left your number? It's Alec. From apartment 231?"

Magnus couldn't help smiling at the man's sudden shyness. "I did, I was hoping you would call." He leaned against the island in his apartment, keeping his gaze firmly on Alec. The other man had lost the leather jacket he'd worn earlier, leaving him in only his T-Shirt and dark jeans. Though, it was admittedly more than Magnus was wearing.

"Why?" Alec looked extremely uncomfortable, his posture rigid and tense. Magnus hoped he could help with that. 

"I thought we could add a new component to this game we play."

Even with the distance between them, Magnus could see the way Alec had begun to fidget, ducking his head. "What game? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alexander. It's alright. I've enjoyed it."

There was a long sigh over the phone. "You knew?"

"You were rather obvious darling."

"Magnus, I am so-"

At the same time, Magnus interrupted, "Don't. I told you, I've enjoyed it."

There was a silence. Magnus watched Alec study him. He waited, letting Alec make the next movie. Finally, "You mean..."

"Yes." Magnus grinned back at him. He used his free hand to pull the belt of his robe, letting it fall open and display his lack of clothing as well as his rather prominent erection. "I enjoy it."

A hesitation. Alec staring at him. Magnus wished he were close enough to see the way Alec's eyes must have swept over him. "You do?"

"I do. So, if you're interested, I thought we could add a little something this time. I want to hear you moan my name when you cum."

Magnus could see the way Alec shuddered in response. "Yes, please, I want that."

"Good. Take off your shirt." 

Magnus had seen Alec shirtless several times, even only in his boxers once or twice. However, he was going to make tonight the first night he saw Alec completely naked. That is, if Alec agreed. 

Alec nodded, "Let me just..." His voice trailed off and Magnus watched as he set the phone on the table next to him, pressing a few buttons. "Okay."

"Speaker phone?"

"Yeah," Alec responded, his voice deeper as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I take it you're home alone then?"

"Usually." Alec stood with his arms behind his back and Magnus found himself distracted for a moment, taking in the other man's hair-covered chest, his obvious abs, and the deep V of his hips.

Magnus shrugged his robe off, letting it fall on the floor behind him, putting his own phone on speaker and setting it on the counter top. "You stand like a solider."

"I was," Alec admitted.

"Do you follow orders as well?" It was a light question, giving Alec a way out, to keep their game the way it had been. It was also an offer, if Alec was willing. Magnus began stoking himself as he waited for a response, running his other hand over his chest.

"Yeah," Alec's voice was barely more than a breath.

Magnus paused his movements. "It's alright to say no Alexander."

"No, I mean, yes, I." He stopped, ran a hand through his hair. "Please. I want to do whatever you want me to do Magnus."

The conviction in his voice made Magnus smile. "Good boy." He watched Alec shudder in response. "Unbutton your jeans, palm yourself- over your boxers. I want to draw this out." They had at least twenty minutes of good sunlight left and Magnus intended on making it count.

Alec followed his instructions perfectly and Magnus had to stop touching himself, worried he would cum much too soon. He yanked open a drawer and searched blindly for a moment, unable to look away from Alec, until his hand wrapped around the bottle he'd known he'd find. 

"I changed my mind. Lose the jeans completely- and your underwear." Alec hastened to pull down his pants and boxers in one swift movement, kicking them away as he pressed his palms to his thighs, waiting for Magnus to tell him what to do. Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, pumping a large amount of lube onto his own hand. "Perfect. You look beautiful, on display like this."

"Magnus," Alec gasped. 

Magnus was both awed and insanely turned on by Alec's loud and obvious reactions to simple praise. "Touch yourself, like you normally do when you watch me." Alec hesitated. Magnus shook his head. "It's alright, Alexander. Watch me and touch yourself."

Alec groaned, wrapping one of his large hands around his cock, letting the other play with a nipple.

Meanwhile, Magnus smoothed lube over his fingers and circled his rim, wondering how long it would take Alec to notice. "Good," he said, voice breathy as he pressed a finger into himself. "Imagine it's my hand around you. My breath on your skin, sucking marks into your neck." Alec made another completely ruined sound that only egged Magnus on. "You want that? Me, biting your neck, claiming you?" Magnus almost stuttered over his words, trying to focus on Alec even as he pumped a two fingers into himself with one hand, stroking himself with the other.

"Magnus- are you...?"

"Am I what, darling?" Even as he came undone, Magnus couldn't resist the urge to tease.

"Magnus," Alec whined in response.

Magnus smiled and turned so Alec could see, leaning his chest over the counter. "Mmm. Wish it was you. Your fingers in me, opening me up, prepping me. Your dick in my ass. God, Alec, you're so big you'd probably hit my prostate on every thrust."

Alec made a sound like a strangled man and Magnus to look over his shoulder just in time to see Alec cumming over his own fist and stomach, his mouth slightly open, eyes closed. He was absolutely gorgeous. Magnus pressed into himself harder, finding that sweet spot, grinding into his fist. 

"I wish it was me too," Alec said, voice breathy, sounding wrecked. "Want to take you over your counter, just like you are now. I'd press you against it, run my hands over your chest, through your hair, tugging at it, digging my nails into your hips."

"Alec-"

"Come on, Magnus, cum for me."

And Magnus did, moaning Alec's name as he made a mess of his counter. 

Still breathing hard, Magnus pulled his fingers out of himself, grimacing at the mess and turned to face Alec who was watching him as he cleaned himself up using his previously discarded shirt. Magnus glanced down at his hands- one covered in lube, the other in semen. "One moment darling." He crossed the kitchen to wash his hands before rushing back to the phone. He turned it off speaker and pressed it to his ear. "That was amazing."

"I- you liked it?"

Magnus chuckled because wasn't that obvious? "Yes, Alexander, I liked it very much."

"Good, that's good..." Magnus waited, hearing the hesitance in Alec's voice. "Maybe we could, if you want, I mean, we don't have to-"

"Alec, slow down," Magnus interrupted. He smiled when Alec went silent. "Good, now start over. What is it?"

Alec was looking at the floor rather than at Magnus. "Maybe we could get dinner- or drinks? Or coffee? I'd like to get to know you."

"I would love that. I was about to make fettuccine with vegetables and chicken if you would like to come over, once you get cleaned up of course. In, say, forty minutes?" That would give Magnus just enough time to shower, and scrub down his cum-covered counter, before making dinner.

"Okay, yeah. I'll see you in forty minutes."

"I can't wait." 

Alec hung up and Magnus smothered a grin as he watched him wave from his window. Magnus waited till Alec had left the room before doing the same, gathering his robe on the way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have dinner and get to know each other a little better. Things get heated afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I spent like 2 hours writing this whole story last night and I regret everything, but enjoy!

There was a knock just as Magnus had finished spooning pasta into two bowls. He set them on the table and rushed to the door. He swung it open and smiled at the sight before him. Alec, hands shoved in his pockets, hair still damp, the slightest wave curling over his forehead. He was wearing the same jeans he'd had on earlier, but a fresh dark blue button up shirt. 

"Alexander, come in."

Magnus stepped to the side and let Alec into his apartment. Alec glanced around. "Nice place."

"I'm sure it's not all that different from yours."

"The decoration is," Alec said, glancing at the bust of a statue and the bookcases that lined every wall. Then he wandered over to the kitchen window. "Wow, you can really see right into my apartment."

Magnus chuckled. "I hope you're hungry. I'm not used to cooking for two and I think I made a little too much." 

Alec turned his gaze to the bowls of heaping pasta on the table. The grin that crossed his face made Magnus' heart skip a beat. "It looks delicious."

He took one of the seats at the table while Magnus hovered near the counter. "Can I get you something to drink? Water, soda, wine, orange juice?"

"Water is fine."

Magnus filled two glasses with ice water and set them on the table, sliding into the seat across from Alec. "I'm glad you came over." Magnus delighted in watching Alec's face grow red as he became flustered. "So, Alexander, what do you do for a living?"

Alec stared into his pasta, blush fading. His face became closed off. "I'm a student. After I had to leave the army because of an injury, I kind of had to start all over. I'm not really cut out for the current job market."

"There's no shame in that," Magnus countered, hoping to undo the tension he'd unwittingly created. "You fought for your country instead of going to college at the age most people do. It's only natural you'd start a bit later."

"Thanks." Alec's shoulders grew a little less stiff. "What do you do for work?"

"I write gay erotica novels."

Alec choked on his pasta. Magnus hurried to hand him his water. Alec gulped it down, face pale. "You're serious?"

Magnus laughed, taking too much enjoyment in Alec's shock. "Admittedly, it's not my main source of income. That would be my fantasy novels, but yes, I have made sufficient spending money off them."

"Wow. Uh," Alec sipped at his water, still coughing lightly. "That's not what I expected?"

"It's rarely anyone's first guess," Magnus assured him. "I've been working on a new one recently."

"Oh?" Alec had gone back to his pasta, albeit more carefully, and his bright blue eyes focussed on Magnus.

"It's about a man who realizes his neighbor very much enjoys his tendency to walk around naked."

Alec's eyes widened. He dropped his fork. "Oh my god. You're going to immortalize me as a creep with no sense of privacy."

Magnus reached over the table to grasp Alec's hand. "Don't worry, I'll change the names and details."

"Magnus."

"I wont give it to my editor if it bothers you."

Alec shook his head, looking at their hands, Magnus' covering his own. "That's not the issue, I just... I violated your privacy and I'm sorry."

Magnus sobered, realizing how serious Alec had become. "It's alright Alexander. I'm just as guilty as you. I don't think you realize just how much I wanted you to see me. I could have closed the blinds at any time if I was uncomfortable."

Alec sighed. "Okay."

"Good." Magnus stood and cleared their now empty bowls, depositing them in the sink to do later. He grabbed the water cups as well. "Would you like to stay for a movie?"

"Sure." Alec was already at his sink, pouring dish soap and water into one side. 

Magnus hurried over. "You don't have to-"

"I know, but you made me dinner. A really good dinner. I want to."

"Alright." The sentiment alone had Magnus feeling weak at the knees. "You wash, I'll dry. It'll be faster that way."

It was oddly domestic, doing the dishes side-by-side. Magnus enjoyed the quiet, light-hearted conversation and the occasional brush of Alec's arm against his own. After he put away the last bowl, they settled easily onto the couch together. Magnus had started Frozen because he couldn't believe Alec had never seen it and that needed to be remedied immediately. 

They got about twenty minutes into the movie before Magnus became distracted. He could hardly be blamed. Alec was warm where they were pressed against each other and his quiet laughs reverberated through his body. Plus his neck was right there, so close to Magnus' face, begging to be touched. 

Magnus started slowly, leaning in closer to Alec, his hand finding Alec's hip, thumb brushing under the fabric of Alec's shirt to rub against his skin. He pressed his lips to Alec's neck in a soft kiss. When Alec responded by pressing a kiss to the top of Magnus' head, he continued. He pushed his hand under Alec's shirt, placing more kisses along his neck. He dragged his tongue over Alec's pulse point, getting a gasp in response. 

"Magnus." Alec's voice was breathy and his hand had curled around Magnus' waist.

"Hmm?" Magnus pushed his hand higher, tracing the lines of Alec's hard stomach, placing more, sloppier, kisses along Alec's neck.

"Magnus, stop." 

Magnus pulled away, quickly removing his hand from Alec's skin. "I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"No, it's okay, it's just..." Alec looked adorably flustered. 

"What is it?"

"Can we not do this while listening to a kid's film?"

A surprised laugh pushed past Magnus lips. He grabbed the remote and turned off the television before settling more solidly over Alec. Alec responded positively, grasping Magnus' shirt collar and pulling him down for a wet kiss. Alec dominated it, licking into Magnus' mouth, his hand running down Magnus' side to settle over his ass.

Magnus moaned and ground his hips down, feeling Alec's hardness against his own through their pants. He moved back enough to quickly unbutton Alec's shirt. Alec sat up to dispose of the shirt entirely before allowing Magnus to lower him back to the couch. Magnus ran his hands over Alec's exposed chest as he kissed him again.

When Magnus managed to pull back enough to get his own shirt off, he asked, "Can I really leave marks?"

"Yes, please," Alec groaned, lifting his chin to put his neck on display. Magnus eagerly moved down to begin sucking hard kisses along the exposed skin. "I've been wanting to touch you since I saw you doing yoga," Alec admitted, already out of breath, hands massaging Magnus' hips. "Wondered what it would be like to kiss you."

"And how does it measure up?" Magnus asked, examining the bruise he'd sucked onto Alec's neck, running a finger over it.

"Much better than I imagined."

Magnus moaned and moved back to settle between Alec's legs, moving his kisses lower. Alec's fingers tangled in his hair as Magnus sucked another mark onto his hip, just above his jeans. Magnus' fingers danced over the edge of the fabric. "May I?"

"Please."

Magnus hurried to undo Alec's belt and tug his pants off, though it meant he had to stand to do so. He pulled off his own pants as well, appreciating the way Alec's eyes roamed over his skin, settling on the bright red panties. 

"Bedroom?" Magnus extended a hand that Alec eagerly took. As soon as he was on his feet he pulled Magnus into another sloppy kiss, pressing his fingers into the flesh of Magnus' hips, one hand exploring the silk fabric over his ass.

Magnus separated long enough to drag him to the bedroom, toppling onto the bed. Magnus ended up straddling Alec's hips. "I want to ride you."

Alec groaned, running his hands over Magnus' thighs. "Yes, I want that, yes."

"Perfect." Magnus leaned to press another lingering kiss, slightly softer, to Alec's lips, before he sat back to find the lube in his bedside drawer. When he emerged victorious, Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus' hips and flipped them over before Magnus could even register what had happened. 

Alec smirked at him, holding out a hand for the lube. "Let me?"

Magnus handed it over without a fight. He allowed Alec to lift his hips, pulling down his underwear and tossing it to the side, even taking the time to retrieve a pillow from the top of the bed to place under Magnus' hips. The selfless gesture made Magnus more smitten than he cared to admit. 

Alec spread lube onto his hand, warming it between his fingers before pressing against Magnus' hole, still loose from earlier. Alec slid a finger inside easily, longer and wider than Magnus' own, making him groan and grasp the blankets. It had been much too long since he'd done this with another person. Magnus was quickly reduced to a panting, writhing mess as Alec opened him up, running his lips over Magnus' skin whenever he got the chance.

Finally Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulders, pulling him up. "That's good, that's good enough."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Magnus reached to grab a condom from his nightstand, ripping it open with his teeth, watching Alec's lustful gaze. 

Alec moved onto his back, rolling on the condom, while Magnus moved to straddle him. Alec's hands found his hips, guiding him down. They both gasped as Alec entered Magnus. Magnus pressed down until he had taken Alec's full length. He placed his hands on Alec's chest for leverage as he began bouncing on Alec's cock, making little breathless noises as he did. Alec's fingers dug into Magnus hips.

Magnus grinned down at him, admiring the way Alec's pleasure showed on his face, clear as day. "So beautiful like that."

"Magnus," Alec whined. He thrust up the next time Magnus ground down, making him moan softly. Alec's hand wrapped around Magnus' previously untouched dick and Magnus shuddered at the touch. It was almost too much. The way Alec's hand, so much bigger than his own, moved over him in quick movements. 

Magnus rolled his hips again and Alec was cumming, warm and full, inside him. The sensation of being utterly filled made Magnus follow him over the edge, cumming all over Alec's hand. Breathing hard, Magnus lifted himself off of Alec and landed next to him, on his back. Alec removed his condom, tying it at the top and tossing it to the floor while Magnus found a pajama shirt he'd conveniently left near the bed to wipe his semen off Alec's hand and stomach. Then he collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted.

For a moment they lay in silence, both trying to find their breath. 

Then Magnus rolled onto his side, reaching out to caress the side of Alec's face with his hand. "That was perfect darling."

Alec gave him a soft, shy smile. He leaned in to press a soft, chaste kiss to Magnus lips. "This isn't a one time only thing is it?"

"I'd prefer it not to be. In fact, I'm free Saturday night if you'd like to get dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Alec cuddled in close to him pressing his head into the curve of Magnus' neck. Magnus draped his arm over the other man, holding him closer. He nuzzled Alec's hair, already half asleep when Alec whispered, "Can we still finish the movie?"

Magnus snorted, surprised by the sudden question. "Of course. Does it have to be now or can we wait till morning?"

"Morning is fine," Alec breathed against his neck. One of his legs ended up strewn over Magnus'. Magnus smiled at the octopus cuddles and let himself fall asleep next to the gorgeous man from the apartment across from his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more about Alec's injury, but there was already so much fluff and feeling that I risked derailing all the porn. I enjoyed writing past soldier! Alec though. I think I'll write more of him. And maybe more author! Magnus because he would definitely write erotica novellas.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I'm gonna go read a bible or something because I have definitely sinned.

**Author's Note:**

> So like the slightest dubcon? They're both enjoying themselves, but Alec thinks Magnus doesn't notice him. This is all sorted out before the explicit details.  
> Also, the dom/sub undertones refers to the slight dom!Magnus giving Alec orders over the phone because Alec is somewhat inexperienced.


End file.
